The objective of this proposal is to improve the quality of laboratory animals available to biomedical investigators. A diagnostic facility will be developed which will provide staff and laboratory resources for investigating naturally occurring diseases of research animals. Particular emphasis will be placed on diseases which may interfere with valid interpretation of data generated in vivo. Animal models for human disorders, especially diseases of the brain and eye will be sought and characterized.